


Tuck

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is adorable, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear, either way it's cute, or - Freeform, sam had a nightmare, semi possesive gabriel, this can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: A short little fluff piece. Sam has a nightmare, but he has Gabriel. And he is adorable.





	Tuck

Sam awoke from a nightmare.  
  
It wasn't the worst one he's ever had. Instead of waking up with his screams echoing through the bunker and covered in a layer of terror induced sweat, he simply snapped opened his eyes with a gasp and waited for his heartbeat to level out. Overall not too bad.  
  
When he had finally gotten himself reoriented with his space, Sam realized he was cold. Too cold. _Where did the blankets go?_ He wondered.  
  
His eyes wandered over to the archangel who shared his bed and a loving smile crept onto his face. Gabriel, sometime in the night, had commandeered every inch of sheet and blanket on the bed. Sam thought it was adorable. Nothing but rumpled and twisted fabric, a mop of messy golden hair at the top and a single foot sticking out of the bottom.  
  
As Sam shifted to pull some of the blankets over to him, he could feel Gabriel's hand on his hip. Sam looked down to see and quickly had to stifle his laughter. Gabriel had his pinky finger gently tucked into the elastic band of Sam boxer briefs, just where his hip bones dipped in. _Seriously_ , Sam thought, _could he be any cuter?_  
  
Even though Sam didn't want to disturb his angel boyfriend, he was still uncomfortable without any blankets. He pulled on the blankets trying to dislodge them from Gabriel's grip, getting a few groans of resistance in return. Sam tugged on them a little harder and managed to unroll Gabriel and pull the blanket up over his shoulders.  
  
As their positions shifted Gabriel pulled his hand free of Sam's underwear and curled into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and making satisfied sighs.  
  
Sam had a palm on Gabriels back and the other in his hair, tucking the angels head under his chin. He settled into the bed again, and he enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel's hands lazily wandering on his back. He was slightly surprised when he felt a finger slip tenderly under the elastic waistband again, and the hunter let out a breathy laugh.  
  
"G'night Gabriel" Sam whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
